Sam's Holiday
by AdamH312
Summary: Sam Tellman is now a full member on Curristan's TARDIS and is now free of her boring life on Galenta. Curristan is now taking her on a holiday into Earth's past in Early Eighteenth Century France. She is unsure of herself but Sam is determined to adapt and enjoy the opportunity she has. This holiday will be just the beginning of her travels.
1. Finally Free

Sam stood quietly next to the console, observing as Curristan manipulated the controls. She was feeling nervous but excited. She was now free from Galenta and was now on board an alien ship, flying into the unknown. She would miss her family, but she had been bored and wanted to move beyond her admittedly dull life.

"_Right Sam, where would you like to go?"_ Curristan's voice called breaking her out of her thoughts.

Sam shook her head and said with a note of sadness, _"I don't know, I have never really had that decision placed in front of me before."_

"_Don't worry about that, I will make it a surprise then."_

Seeing Sam grin in response, Curristan chuckled. _"Now then lets see.."_

–

The TARDIS materialised into a stone courtyard, its chameleon circuit turning into a covered cart. The sun was only just rising and the slightly secluded courtyard made it that the arrival had been unnoticed.

Sam had decided to go to the wardrobe and came back wearing a dark green dress which she had found, wanting to get rid of the clothes she had previously. As she was returning back to the console room she had felt the small bump as the TARDIS settled after materialisation.

"_Well what do you think?"_

Looking up Curristan nodded in approval.

"_You suit that dress, now lets she what's outside. Hope you like the surprise."_

He then pulled the door control, walking out with Sam following.

As they both exited the TARDIS Sam looked around the surroundings in wonder as Curristan secured the door.

"_Where are we?"_

Walking up to her Curristan placed his right hand on her left shoulder.

"_Well we are on Earth, it is Seventeen Oh One, August Seventh and we are in France, specifically a village not far from Cambrai. The Camisard Rebellion is next year and the War of the Spanish Succession has just started. Luckily the TARDIS Translation circuits will translate any person who speaks French to English and they will hear your words as French. Handy thing to keep us blended in."_

Sam could just only nod at the explanation. She knew that she was in Earth's history but she still felt overwhelmed. Only the small shake from Curristan brought her out from the stupor.

"_I know its a little overwhelming, I felt the same when I started travelling. Its getting some used to but it gets easier. We will make a quick day trip here and then move on. We can't get involved in events so if you see anything don't attempt to interfere. We can't impact the timeline too much. With the Time Lords gone any severe damage will be impossible to repair now they are not around to help."_

"_Wait are they your people?"_

Nodding solemnly he continued. "_Yeah and since the end of the Time War I am not sure many did survive. My friend The Doctor has by my reckoning definitely survived, but I dont know if my other friend Romana or their daughter Arcadia managed to as well. I suppose I will find out sooner or later."_

"_I hope they have, will be great to meet them sometime."_

Curristan laughing patted her on the back.

"_I hope so too. They will be somewhere else in Time and Space though, I dont think we will run into them for some time. I am only Three Hundred and Sixty abouts. I still have a lot of time to meet them."_

Sam looked at Curristan incredulous. _"Three Hundred and Sixty?! How long do your people live for?"_

"_Well we can live for at least a thousand years and even longer barring accidents. We have twelve regenerations and I have used my first one not too long ago. I am aiming to not use them up too quickly."_

"_Oh I see.."_ came Sam's reply, a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Chuckling Curristan turned Sam to face him. _"Don't worry we have plenty of time for me to explain better. Lets just enjoy this trip and see what we can discover."_


	2. The French Village

Sam looked around in wonder at the old or in this time technically current architecture around her. Her fascination with Earth history meant that she felt excited to get the chance to experience it personally. It was a very odd feeling still.

Curristan walking up to her placed a hand on her right shoulder.

"_I hope you are enjoying yourself, I want you to spread your wings so to speak."_

"_Thank you. I just want to forget my past life"_ she admitted with a sad air to her voice.

"_That's understandable, I couldn't wait to leave Gallifrey and now I couldn't see myself doing anything else but travelling, Gallifrey's disappearance not withstanding..."_

Curristan could see Sam's demeanour change positively from that statement. He wanted her to feel like she could enjoy herself and forget the sadness of the past. He knew he hadn't yet fully processed his memories of the Time War and wouldn't for some time, but it would help him if he helped Sam with her problems.

The village was pretty small, with the village market under way. Curristan and Sam just wandered through,Sam making use of the Translation Circuits to interact with the villagers without having a language barrier. Curristan was just content to watch, just making sure that no trouble or harm came to Sam.

After a couple hours of wandering around, they made their way back to the TARDIS. Curristan could see that she had enjoyed the visit, but he knew that eventually they would have to move on.

As they entered the TARDIS, Curristan noticed that the Communications Screen displaying some information. As he moved over to check, Sam made her way deeper into the TARDIS to rest.

"_Hmm looks like a Level Five Distress Signal. We better check it out."_

Setting the controls, he set the TARDIS on a course to the location in the message.

The TARDIS shook into motion, disappearing from the courtyard and back into the Time Vortex...


End file.
